The use of hangers for displaying garments in retail outlets prior to purchase, is well known. Known garment hangers comprise a suspension member for suspending the hanger from a support, an elongate body connected to the suspension member, and at least one engaging member for releasably engaging a garment.
However, known garment hangers provide a number of disadvantages. In particular, garments are often not engaged securely enough with the engaging members and as a result are susceptible to falling from the hanger and onto the floor of the retail outlet. This causes inconvenience to the retailer and often results in damage to stock.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome or at least alleviate at least the above disadvantage of the prior art.